


Touch: Lucifer

by VioletStorm_fic



Series: Obey Me! Shall We Date?: Touch [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Heated Touch, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Control, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Sexual Tension, sexual fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm_fic/pseuds/VioletStorm_fic
Summary: Lucifer really likes to be touched when he's in the mood for it (Not smut, just heated touching and implied sexual relationship)2nd person (You) POV
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! Shall We Date?: Touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 287





	Touch: Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this before I wrote Touch: Diavolo but I posted that first because I was toeing the line on whether to continue this to make it smut: I did not. I based my ideas on how Lucifer likes to be touched from the surprise guest interactions and by judging his character.  
> Implied established relationship (Sexual/dating/whatever floats your boat)  
> (Again) I wrote this as a headcanons/ideas list initially and it became larger

It happened during one of the rare times Lucifer hugged you; Lucifer wasn't usually one for affection outside of sex or affiliated activities

You were just so happy that you reached up to hold his cheek, but you weren't expecting his cheeks to flush so _pink_

"What are you doing (Y/N)?" Lucifer was eyeing you hazily

You stopped looking at him, knowing his pride made him embarrassed

So you started playing with his tie, sliding your fingers underneath it to be closer to him, keeping your eyes on the fabric

"I wanted to touch you…" You peeked back up at him to find the flush was spreading even more

"Do you want me to stop Lucifer?" You asked

You watched him closely as his brows furrowed and your breath escaped you when both his hands came to rest on the one on your cheek. Those ruby eyes met yours head on, and Lucifer was smiling- not his usual smirk, but _smiling_.

"I do not wish for you to stop. I would like to stay like this for while, since we're alone here." His face scrunched "I'm not embarrassed, I would just prefer only you to see me like this. Besides, I can fight my pride."

"Why don't we sit down? My arm is getting a little tired since you're tall" You weren't trying to make him stop, but you knew it would hurt a lot more if you kept this up

Without disconnecting your hand from his cheek, Lucifer led you to his couch and sat down with you, and he even leaned closer so you wouldn't have to reach as much

You couldn't help it- the fact that he really was enjoying this so much made you grin. You wanted to touch him more, a lot more but you weren't sure if he would be comfortable

Lucifer must've seen the focus and thought on your face because he moved to touch his gloved hand to your face. His eyes were suspecting slits "What are you thinking about?" Lucifer's voice was low, tinged with desire 

"Can I touch you more?" You asked honestly, not breaking eye contact- it was almost like a battle between the two of you- who would look away first?

Shivers tingled up your spine as he turned with your hand still on your face, pressing his nose to your fingertips without breaking eye contact. Lucifer kissed your palm and held your wrist firmly, suspecting you might jerk a bit when he made his move (and damn was he right, you weren't expecting that).

"Come closer darling" Lucifer drew your arm towards him more and you didn't dare resist, but he was gentle and directed you to straddle his legs just above his knees, your knees coming to rest by his hips.

Your free hand came to rest on his chest, at his tie again. You weren't paying full attention to his reaction, so you felt the growl rise in his chest before you heard it, and you watched him gently but quickly move your hand aside. Lucifer made quick work of his tie and top buttons above his vest before pulling your hand back to touch him. Lucifer pulled you other hand back to his face, kissing slowly up and down your wrist as he purred at your hand's minimal contact on his chest.

You quickly made up your mind that you were going to test the limits a bit, but you were fine to play with fire. Your hand slid down to his vest and as you started to unbutton his vest you met Lucifer's eyes. His ruby red orbs were ablaze as they met yours and you kept going until his vest was undone.

The smirk that graced your lover's lips felt dangerous

You weren't watching the hand that was free, and with a squeak you were quickly pulled almost chest to chest with Lucifer- when he leaned forward his bare chest pressed into your clothed one

He still held your other hand, while the other remained as a small barrier between the two of you

Shock smacked into you for a moment when you realized that black diamond was on his forehead,and those breathtaking wings were spayed along the couch. The curling black tendrils of his horns were there too.Lucifer quickly pressed his forehead to yours, keeping his lips inches away as he kept his eyes shut- he was trying not to lose control.

"Stay still for a moment dearest- I can control myself but I'm worried I'll… rip something" Lucifer's husky voice shook a tiny bit "You're.. You're everything I want right now." And you both knew he lacked patience when it came to initiating things.

Even though you wanted nothing more than for him to rip your clothes off and keep going, but you knew that he wanted you both to enjoy this and not rush things. Again, it was rare for Lucifer to be so affectionate, even if it was fueled by pure passion and lust.

After a few still moments of heat, you watched as his wings retracted and Lucifer drew you closer to him again, moving to place a soft kiss to your neck. The void between the both of you was almost nonexistent. 

"As much as I want to take your clothes off and make you mine here and now" his nose trailed along your ear "I want nothing more than to tease and touch you until you can't think clearly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it then please leave a kudos!


End file.
